Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a recurring character in the fighting game series, Street Fighter. He previously starred in the One Minute Melee, Dan Hibiki vs Hercule Satan, and in the Death Battle, where he fought the same foe, Hercule Satan. Fanon Wikia Fights so Far *Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki (Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Dan Hibiki VS Papyrus (AdamGregory03) *Jaune Arc VS Dan Hibiki (MickySR2112) Possible Opponents *Glass Joe (Punch Out!) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging out the Muay Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 177 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 74 kg / 163 Ibs *Fighting Style: Saikyō-ryū *Hobbies: Tile breaking, singing Karaoke *Son of Go Hibiki *Former pupil of Gouken *Made as an Art of Fighting retaliation 'Saikyō-ryū' *Created by Dan *Utilizes Muai Thai & some Ansatsuken learned from Gouken *"Strongest Style" *The irony is strong... 'Special Moves' Gadoken *"Self-Way Fist" *AKA Hadoken *Very, VERY short range Koryuken *"Dazzling Dragon Fist" *AKA Shoryuken *Anti-air attack Dankukyaku *"Severing Air Leg" *AKA Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Knee jab with two kicks *Can be used while airborne Saikyo Defense *"Strongest Current Protection" *Performed while blocking *Reverses some damage from attacks Taunts *Unlimited amount can be performed *Adds to Super bar *Can be done whilst doing practically anything *Can also be used to roll forward or backwards 'Super Moves' Shisso Buraiken *Also known as Hissho Buraiken *"Certain Victory Ruffian Fist" *Barrage of punches and kicks followed by a Koryuken Shinku Gadoken *"Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *AKA Shinku Hadoken *More powerful than a Hadoken *Dan's most powerful move *Still has low range Koryu Rekka *"Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *AKA Shoryureppa *Short-ranged Koryuken followed by a higher and faster one Otoko Michi *"Way Of The Man" *Parody of the Raging Demon *Creates a huge explosion affecting both Dan and his opponent *Used as a last resort Legendary Taunt *Series of taunts *Completely pointless Feats *Defeated Sagat... *Qualified for S.I.N.'s World Fighting tournament (barely) *Founded his own dojo *Unfazed from beatings from both Ryu and Ken *Trained Blanka and Sakura *Destroyed a sandbag with one punch *Was able to use the Satsui No Hadou on Sakura *Survived a piledriver from Zangief *Survived a gigantic, red meteor that crushed him Faults *...who let him win out of guilt *Defeated by nearly everyone he's ever fought *Lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Category:Capcom Category:Returning Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Video Game Characters